Princess Usagi
by miyuki9
Summary: Endimiyon is the Emperor, Usagi is the General's daughter. Let's see how their story unfolds. By now you all can tell that I'm really bad at summeries. hehe....
1. Prologue

I'll still with this name for a while. I really can't think of one.. *^___^* any suggestions?  
  
The usual. I don't own Sailormoon. Naoko does. I am merely borrowing her characters to write my own story. Please read and give me some feedbacks... Critisisms are fine since this is my first fanfic.  
  
Princess Usagi  
  
General Yamada arrived too late as he saw the enemy murder his queen in cold blood.  
  
"I promise I will avenge your death your majesty." Said Yamada as he bowed in respect to his queen.  
  
Somewhere nearby a baby started to cry. Picking up the little girl, Yamada tried to coax the baby back to sleep.  
  
"There, there little one. Don't be afraid. Go back to sleep and when you wake up everything will be alright."  
  
Yamada vowed that he would protect the little girl with his life. Unfortunatly, as he left through the back door, Yamada was cornered by the enemy. General Yamada held the baby up and pleaded.  
  
"Kind sir, the child is innocent, she doesn't deserve to die. In exchange for hers, you can have mine. "  
  
Looking over at the sleeping baby, the enemy took the child into his arms. Then General Yamada brought his sword to his throat and took his life as promised. Hidden between two tall pillars, a young women watched the whole scene as it unfolded. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hi Hi, Miyuki desu. I can't believe it is so hard to write a story. I mean I have all these ideas in my head, yet I don't know how to put it down on paper (or in this case, computer). Ah. ~~~ Well.. I don't own Sailormoon or anything associated with it. I am just merely borrowing the characters to write my own story. Just to let everybody know, I really don't know all that much about Japanese culture and palace life, so a lot of palace life and culture will be mostly Chinese (since I know more about it). and currency will be in Yen, but I know I'll get all this money thing wrong. But lets just say $1 to every ?100.  
  
Hey, actually I started this story on New Years day, intend one putting it up as a New Years present. I never got the chance to finish it until today because school was cancelled due to heavy snowfall.  
  
Enjoy *^__________________^*  
  
Some culture information: As far as I know, during the Ching Dynasty or any other dynasty (I know more about the Ching) in China, a child from poor families would be sold and brought to become a companion/servant to the children of rich families. The companion would grow up with his/her master).  
  
Japanese terms: Sama: honorific term Doushiyo: What should I do?  
  
Princess Usagi: Chapter One  
  
A young man walked down the busy street, stopping only when he saw something that caught his eye. Following not far behind was another man that looked liked his servant.  
  
"Yuske, would you hurry up," said the young man yet to be named to his servant.  
  
"We have to go back now before Kenji sama comes home from the meeting and finds out we have escaped once again," said Yuske.  
  
Ignoring Yuske, the young man continued on down the street. Somewhere off in the distance the young man heard a commotion. Feeling curious he decided to go investigate. What he found was an auction house.  
  
"Let's go in there," said the young man.  
  
"But Usa." Before Yuske could finish the young man cut in.  
  
"Don't you dare say it, I told you not to call me that out in public. Remember out here, my name is Yoshiyuki."  
  
"But, but, but. Hmm...takoyaki," said Yuske as they passed the takoyaki vendor. (Oh, now I want some takoyaki as well. Runs off to the store.)  
  
"Yuske, how about we discuss a little deal," began Yoshiyuki. "I'll buy you as much takoyaki as you can eat, and we go visit the auction house."  
  
Doushiyo, thought Yuske. I really am hungry, but I'd rather not get in trouble. Oh what the heck, my stomach is more important. "You got a deal, Yoshiyuki sama, but we can only stay for a little while."  
  
"I'll take all the takoyakis," said Yoshiyuki to the vendor. There were stars in Yuske's eyes. He had never seen so much takoyakis. Now content with his supply of takoyakis, they entered the auction house just in time to see a beautiful vase being displayed.  
  
"This, my friends is one of the few vases left from the Silver Millennium. Designed by Queen Serenity herself," said the auctioneer. Woos, ahs, and wows were heard all over the room.  
  
"Now that's start with ?10,000, do I have ?10,000?" Began the auctioneer. "Thank you gentleman in the gray suit."  
  
"I bid ?20,000," said Yoshiyuki suddenly.  
  
"We have 20,000, do we have 25,000?" asked the auctioneer.  
  
"30,000 dollars," said a deep voice. Yoshiyuki moved to see where the voice came from. There sitting near the window was a young man with jet black hair. He obliviously looks rich, thought Yoshiyuki. The young man with jet black hair looked at Yoshiyuki and gave Yoshiyuki a nod and a smile. So you want to compete eh, thought Yoshiyuki. We'll see about that.  
  
"40,000," shouted Yoshiyuki ignoring the glance of caution from Yuske.  
  
"50,000," replied the young man.  
  
"60,000!" shouted Yoshiyuki. And so the bid went higher and higher until it reached ?200,000. Everyone else just stood there and looked on with awe.  
  
"Oh right, you win," said the young man.  
  
"Are we too chicken to bid higher?" asked Yoshiyuki. "Yuske, pay the man." Yuske who had been off in his own world when the numbers reached ?80,000 jerked back into reality and looked through his coat for the wallet.  
  
Leaning close to Yoshiyuki, Yuske whispered, "Umm. we didn't bring enough."  
  
"What do you mean we didn't bring enough!" shouted Yoshiyuki as all eyes turned to him. "I brought ?300,000!"  
  
"Well actually you only brought ?30000," said Yuske.  
  
"Well, looks like that vase is mine after all," the young man said with a smirk. "It is quite a beautiful vase don't you think." Yoshiyuki left the auction house in anger, with Yuske trying hard to catch up. While the servant of the young man paid the auctioneer. Somewhere in the background a nod was given and several people left the house. As the young man and his companion turned the corner they were confronted by a mob of people with clubs and sticks.  
  
"Okay, hand it over," the one that looked like the leader said.  
  
"Hand what over?" replied the young man.  
  
"Smart are you? Well you won't feel so smart after a beating," the leader said. As soon as he said his men started to fight.  
  
"My vase, you broke it. I paid ?100,000 for it. You will pay," said the young man.  
  
Suddenly takoyakis were seen flying out of nowhere. It was Yoshiyuki. He had heard there was a fight and ran off to witness and maybe join in. And so the fight continued with Yoshiyuki.  
  
"Retreat!" yelled the boss.  
  
"Thank you for helping me," said the young man to Yoshiyuki.  
  
"Your welcome, I just thought. YOU!" shouted Yoshiyuki as he lifted his head to realize it was the young man with jet black hair he had met back at the auction house. *PUNCH* Yoshiyuki hit the young man and said, "That is for competing with me." And ran off in the direction of his home. The young man just stood there wondered what he did to deserve a beating and a punch.  
  
"Are you alright Mamoru sama?" asked Mamoru's companion. (Yeah, I finally have the chance to introduce his name) "Let me look at the eye."  
  
"Huh, oh, I'm fine Kunzite. It just hurts a bit," replied Mamoru.  
  
"Well we better get you some ice for that eye," said Kunzite. "Let's go home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Snap*  
  
"Shessh, do you want the whole world to know we're sneaking back home?" whispered Yoshiyuki.  
  
"It's wasn't me," replied Yuske.  
  
*Crack*  
  
"Quiet," said Yoshiyuki  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, where have you been!" said a stern male voice.  
  
Well? Anyways..... Plz review...  
  
Happy New Year 


End file.
